Poison Ivy
Poison Ivy is a villainess from DC Comics. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Poison Ivy VS Adam Taurus * Poison Ivy vs Audrey II * Poison Ivy vs Domino (Completed by Boss52) * Groot vs. Poison Ivy * Poison Ivy vs Iron Man * Poison Ivy vs. Ivy Valentine (By TheDragonDemon & Gliscor Fan) * Poison Ivy vs. Kurama the Yoko (Completed) * Poison Ivy vs Venusaur * Poison Ivy vs Viridi (Completed) * Poison Ivy vs. Zyra With Harley Quinn * Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn Vs Poison and Roxy Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ashi (Samurai Jack) * Boa Hancock (One Piece) * Cornelia Hale (W.I.T.C.H) * Flora (Winx Club) * Serleena (Men In Black) * Malfurion (Warcraft) * Cetrion (Mortal Kombat) History Botanist Pamela Lillian Isley was born from a wealthy family with a rare skin condition that prevented her from leaving her home with only her garden her haven when her mother was murdered by her father. Eventually graduating college, using her skills to use pheromone pills to graduate with honors, Isley becomes an apprentice to Dr. Jason Woodrue in the Bio-Chemistry division of Wayne Enterprises to create hybridize plants with animal DNA to fight back against "the thoughtless ravages of man." But Woodrue is later revealed to be using Isley's research for his agenda with Isley finding herself exposed to the various plant toxins and poisons before left for dead. However, the attempt on her life turned Isley into a plant-human hybrid with chlorophyll for blood and venom in her lips. The transition also had a psychotic effect on Isley's mindset, turning her from a wallflower to fully bloomed sociopath who enacts revenge on those who wronged her before deciding to become an eco-terrorist with Gotham City the first city to become a site for botanical supremacy. Death Battle Info As a Biochemist, Ivy frequently concocts poisons, toxins, and serums designed to kill, transform, or protect, depending on her purpose and needs. She is also a uniquely skilled plant geneticist, able to create large and semi-sentient plant creatures that act as her primary henchmen. In a fight, Ivy is a skilled gymnast and martial artist with also carries a miniature repeating crossbow on her right wrist that she typically uses as a last resort. * Human/Plant Hybrid: While her lips and fingertips are poisonous, her kiss being instant death, Ivy gained a hyper immunity that allows her to resist any form of poison. She also can exude potent pheromones to control anyone who gets a whiff. In most cases, the effect makes her appear irresistible to men who would do her bidding. Her plant biology also makes her immune to most poisons. Feats * Artificially created human/plant hybrids: The first being a trial series of male clones of her therapist as a font followed by a decoy clone of herself to cover her escape from the county. She later perfected the process to create her Sporeling "daughters" Rose and Hazel. * Defeated a Black Lantern Black Mask by trapping it in a permanent Death Scenario * Controlled Krypto the Dog, Superman, and Superboy on various occasions using her poisons (sometimes mixed with kryptonite) * Defeated John Stewart, Green Lantern * Had Zattana completely at her mercy * Turned a dry barren island into a thriving paradise * Strongest plants can pick up and throw buildings Flaws * Little to no superhuman strength, speed or endurance makes Ivy easy to defeat if someone can bypass her plants. Relatively dependent on her plant monsters during a fight. * Obsessed with plants ** Many of Ivy's friends are annoyed by the fact that Ivy likes plants more than people ** Can suffer mental breakdowns if her plants are harmed or killed * Even her largest plant monsters are still weak to fire * Strong-minded people like Batman, or those like Mr. Freeze who is coldhearted, are immune against her pheromones. **Even Robin once resisted her, via rubber lips *Failed to control an alien plant-being, and was instead brainwashed by it * One consequence of Ivy's transition is her inability to naturally bear children. Gallery Poison Ivy.jpg 90'sPoisonIvy.jpg|Poison Ivy in DC Animated Universe. Poison-Ivy-thebatman.jpg|Poison Ivy in The Batman Poison_Ivy_in_Brave_and_the_Bold.jpg|Poison Ivy in Batman Brave and Bold IMG_6292.PNG|Poison Ivy in Arkham Knight IMG 8868.JPG|Poison Ivy played by Uma Thurman in "Batman & Robin" IMG_8869.JPG|Poison Ivy in Injustice 2 Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Comic Book Characters Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Female Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Injustice characters Category:Magic Users Category:Nature Users Category:Plant Manipulator Category:Poison Users Category:US Combatants Category:Villains Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Legion of Doom Members